You May Have Been to Phuket but I've Been to Tallahassee
by snarkysweetness
Summary: August and Emma play poker. While August is a self-proclaimed shark he discovers that his princess keeps besting him and he feels the need to turn the tables on her.


**Title: **You May Have Been to Phuket but I've Been to Tallahassee  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Pairing:** Emma/August  
**Summary:** August and Emma play poker. While August is a self-proclaimed shark he discovers that his princess keeps besting him and he feels the need to turn the tables on her.  
**Warnings: **Explicit sex.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes:** I'm guessing no one but the wife will understand the Easter Egg in the title but I will hint that it is a nod to my OT3.

August licked his fingers and caught Emma's eyes. She smirked suggestively and he grinned before dealing out the cards. He couldn't remember whose idea this had been and he didn't care; playing strip poker with Emma Swan was the smartest decision he'd ever made. He even resolved to take it easy on her; poker had been his game of choice in Phuket and how he'd been able to turn the twenty grand from Neal into enough to live on for ten years and have enough left over to pay Emma back with. He wasn't proud of his time spent drinking and gambling across Asia, but it had left him highly skilled in the game.

Skills that would leave his Princess without a single thread on her and free for him to sweet talk into his bed. She'd all but admitted to having no clue how to play the game so he felt assured that she was engaging him in the game with the intent of seducing him.

They'd yet to make love since she'd found a way to forgive him and he was dying to show her how much he loved her. He'd been dying to do it for weeks, but she kept putting it off and he felt confident that tonight was the night.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ems? It doesn't seem fair; even if I let you win a few rounds."

She watched him with an innocent smile and shrugged.

"I've never played strip poker, it might be fun."

He grinned and picked up his hand.

"Whatever you say, gorgeous."

The game started off slow. Emma pouted while asking him for tips, which he happily gave, and he let her win two rounds so they would be even. She sat shoeless while he sat shirtless and let out a long, sad sigh.

"Oh, I have such a bad hand," she whined before putting her cards down.

"Emma, that's a…full house, that's good."

"Oh, it is?"

"Yes, you beat me." He told her proudly, happy to lose a shoe if it meant seeing her smile.

Emma clapped her hands and smiled happily before picking up the deck to deal. She shuffled the cards a few times before pulling off a Hindu Shuffle.

"What the…"

She glanced up at him with a smirk.

"What?"

It had to be a fluke, so he dropped it. They played five more hands, all of which he lost. He sat in nothing but his boxers and it began to occur to him that perhaps she wasn't as new to this game as she'd led him to believe.

"Princess…"

Emma performed a Faro Shuffle and he cursed aloud.

"You minx, you know how to play!" He accused.

"I never said I didn't. I just said I'd never played strip poker," she told him a wink as she dealt. "Get ready to get naked, Mr. Booth."

"You're a shark! You played me. How did you-"

"Learn to play?"

There was no more feigning naivety. This was a woman in control.

"I learned in the foster system."

He groaned. This was so not how he'd planned on this night going.

"But…"

"You may have been to Phuket, darling, but I've been to Tallahassee." She said proudly as she laid down a royal flush. He took his crap hand and threw the cards down in frustration.

"You win, again."

Emma let out a giggle. An actual giggle, like a typical girl, the first he'd ever heard fall from her lips.

"Time to drop those boxers."

He opened his mouth to protest but then thought better of it. So, she wanted to play games did she? By the time he was done with her, he wouldn't be the only naked.

He shrugged and stood. He slowly tugged down his boxers and allowed his cock to spring free before slipping them off. He heard Emma hiss as she took in his size and he hid his pride. He shrugged and sat on the edge of the table.

"You win, Princess. What shall we do now?"

Emma swallowed hard and then composed herself. She shrugged and gathered their discarded wrappers and empty cups. She moved into the kitchen to clean up and he followed slowly.

"Well, get dressed and we can go see a movie or something. Or rent one."

August pressed himself against her back and trailed his fingers over the side of her neck. Emma took a sharp intake of breath as he brought his free hand up to toy with loose strands of her hair.

"I think we should stay in, tonight."

"Re-really?"

"Yes, you see, I'm having this problem," he whispered. He was at full attention now and he took her hand in his and brought it between his legs so she could feel how hard he was. "And it's your fault that I'm having this problem, so I think it's only fair that you attend to it."

"And how would you suggest I do that?" She asked in a throaty whisper.

August smirked and kissed her behind her ear.

"I have a few ideas."

Emma turned to face him and he could see her lips were red and swollen from being bit down on. Emma traced her tongue over them before moving to get on her knees but he stopped her. He had no intention of coming unless it was inside of her warm, wet cunt.

"No, come here." He drew her into his arms and lowered his mouth to hers. He nibbled her lower lip before tracing it with his tongue. She whimpered against him as he finally kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pressed her into the counter. He explored her mouth slowly until she went slack in his arms.

He broke the kiss and let his lips linger against hers.

"Hmm…so, what did you want to do?"

"August," she whined. He moved his hands over her sides and took hold of her waist.

"All you have to do it say the words and I'll do it."

"Please," she pleaded as she kissed him.

"Please what?" He wanted her to beg for it. He didn't want there to be a question of what she wanted and he wanted to hear the words come out of her mouth.

She groaned and pushed him away from her. He grinned smugly as she backed away from him and slowly began to peel off her many layers of clothing. By the time she was completely naked she sat atop the dining room table with a small smile on her face.

"Make love to me," she whispered as she held her hand out to him.

He grinned and took it happily. He kissed her again and pressed her into the table. He intended to spend the night making love to her but first, he wanted to fuck her, right there on the table. He slipped his fingers between her folds and moaned when he realized she was already more than ready for him.

"Still on the pill?" He asked between kisses.

"Yes," she breathed as she clung to him.

His lips found hers again as he entered her. He groaned in response to feeling her surround him. It had been far too long and he wasted no time in thrusting. He'd been itching for her for weeks and he wanted to get it out of his system before he took her up to bed properly.

Emma had no complaints. She mewled and pawed at him while egging him on. He was glad he chose to fuck her because he came far too quickly for his liking and without taking her along for the ride. He'd been expecting this so he wasn't too put out about it.

He hoisted her up and carried her to her bedroom. Without a word he threw her down like a ragdoll and settled himself between her legs. Emma moved her fingers through his hair as he parted her legs with his nose. She smelled heavenly and he couldn't resist burying himself between her thighs.

One hand palmed at her breast while the other teased her clit.

She writhed and moaned beneath him while he tongue eagerly lapped at her fluids. He pressed his thumb down when he felt her getting close and pushed his tongue into her. He fucked her with his mouth until she came loudly and swirled his tongue around her as she came down from her high.

Satisfied that he'd more than made up for his earlier misstep, he moved over her and pressed his mouth to hers. He pulled her legs around his waist and settled himself in position.

"So, Princess, are you ready for my royal flush?" He teased.

Emma groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever just do me until I black-out?"

He grinned and kissed her for a long, heated moment.

"I think I can handle that, Princess."


End file.
